pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul's Mamoswine
Mamoswine is a Pokémon owned by Paul. He is his first revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt In Flames of Bewilderment, Swinub used Blizzard on a wild Ninjask, defeating it and allowing Paul to catch it. In Vs. Starly, Swinub used Blizzard to freeze several wild Starly which he caught. Swinub was later used to battle Ian's Piplup. Swinub had incredible speed and reflexes, able to dodge a point blank Bubble Beam. Swinub continuously hits Piplup with powerful moves, but Piplup uses Bide. This causes a tie. In Vs. Cranidos, Swinub was chosen to battle Roark's Cranidos. Its Mud Bomb helped keep Cranidos back and damage it. When Cranidos learned Head Smash, Mud Bomb lowered Cranidos' accuracy enough for the attack to simply graze Swinub. Swinub was then able to defeat Cranidos. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Swinub is part of the fierce training session to strengthen Paul's Chimchar. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Swinub teamed up with Ian's Chimchar to battle Dawn's Ponyta and Silver's Smeargle. The two are overpowered at first, then Swinub evolves into Piloswine. It is revealed to be male, and he learns Fury Attack. Piloswine is now strong enough to easily defeat both opponents. In Vs. Electrode, Piloswine defeated a wild Luxio. This allowed Paul to catch it. Sometime after this, Piloswine was sent to Paul's brother Reggie to make room in his party. In Vs. Bibarel, Reggie used Piloswine's sense of smell to track down Maylene. He bumps into Ian's Piplup, Piplup growling it down for a confrontation while Piloswine acted oblivious to it. In Vs. Toxicroak, Piloswine followed Ian to get the bitter Poffin in his pocket. He joined them on a tour of the Veilstone Meteorites when Team Galactic attacked. Reggie convinced Piloswine to assist to thank Ian for the food. In Vs. Luxio, Piloswine battles a wild Drapion. He freezes Drapion in a stream with Blizzard, then defeats it with a new Earthquake. This allows Paul to catch it. In Vs. Legendary Golems, Piloswine was Paul's second choice against Brandon's Regirock. He landed an Earthquake, but was quickly defeated afterwards. In Vs. Magmortar, Piloswine was chosen to battle Ian's Grotle in their full battle. Piloswine defeated Grotle with a single attack. He is then recalled, but chosen again to battle the newly evolved Monferno. The two are equal in power, hammering away at each other with super effective attacks. In the end, the battle resulted in a double knock out, which gave Paul the victory. In Vs. Flygon, Piloswine is revealed to have evolved into a Mamoswine. He battles Will's Xatu in the preliminary rounds of the Lily of the Valley Conference. While Xatu whittles away his health by using Teleport and Steel Wing, Paul is able to identify its movement patterns. Mamoswine takes three steps back and defeats Xatu with a single Ancient Power. In Vs. Mamoswine, Mamoswine is Paul's final choice to battle against Silver, battling his Marowak. Marowak tries to use Attract on him, but he reveals his ability is Oblivious. He then shows off his new Giga Impact attack, defeating Marowak and winning the match. In Vs. Paul 2, Mamoswine is Paul's last Pokémon to battle against Ian. He first battles Piplup, which is still asleep from his previous battle. Mamoswine lands a few hits before he wakes up and goes on the offensive. Mamoswine knocks Piplup into the Toxic Spikes, then defeats him. He battles Infernape next, Mamoswine initially being more powerful. Infernape activates Blaze, and becomes an equal match to Mamoswine. The two collide one final time, which ends with Mamoswine's defeat. This eliminated Paul from the tournament. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Mienshao and Vs. Pansear, Mamoswine battles Ian's Scar the Druddigon. His type advantage and power overwhelm and defeat the veteran Pokémon. It battled Infernape which was really an Illusion by Zorua. Mamoswine is recalled but comes back to battle the real Infernape. Mamoswine shows off its new Return attack, being more consistent in attacking. In the end, Mamoswine fell again and was defeated. Personality Mamoswine has always been cold and obeys everything that Paul says, even as a Swinub. He is passive and apathetic to others when he isn't commanded to battle, such as when he encountered Ian's Piplup when staying with Reggie. However, he can be pressured to helping others, especially to repay them for getting food. Piloswine likes bitter food. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Paul's Pokemon (PT)